Halo's Inferno
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: She walked down the Prison Facility, taking pride in all the criminals she put behind bars. But the roles switched when she faced him and his haunting stare,and that's how she found herself breaking him out. It’s not just the villains who have a bad side.


**Halo's Inferno **It's not just the villains who have a bad side.

**Full Summary: **As she was walking down the prison facility, she tried to ignore all the screams, the shouts, and all the curses everyone threw at her for putting them there. She felt a pang of pride for doing so… but she felt guilty the minute she passed his cell. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. All he did was stare at her, and that's how she found herself breaking him out.

_**Valkyrie Cain**_** wanted this up immediately since Sunday. And today is Tuesday. Oh well. **

**(Well, its 1 am. So… I guess its Tuesday)**

* * *

Her footsteps echoed through the Prison Facility, her eyes glancing to different areas of the large room. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

_You can get through this Sam. They're all just… pathetic. They have nothing better to do than commit crimes. _

Telling herself that, she sighed again and walked forward, trying to ignore the ruthless criminals who stood up and began shouting at her for putting them in jail.

She simply ignored it, but couldn't help but smirk when she heard that they blamed her for their punishment.

_They brought it on themselves. _

"Damn you!" Other comments like those were shouted at her, with more insults like "bitch" and "whore".

She felt proud of the accomplishments she and her friends made.

_I put them in there. _

She smirked at them, letting them know that she didn't care what they thought. They were in jail and there was nothing they could do about it.

_Hm, I feel much better now. I guess I'll have to thank Jerry for making me do this. _

When Jerry had told her that she had to go to the Prison Facility and changed the code on a certain criminal's keypad, she was furious.

Well, mostly because he had bothered her when it was her one moment to relax after a stressful week.

"_**Jerry! Why do I have to go? Don't you have people to do this?" **_

"_**Sam, hear me out. We're using fingerprints and eye scanners already, but they're designed to fit the guards who guard the criminals! It's very easy for them to trick a guard and get what they need to get out of their cell. But if we use the fingerprint and eye of someone who does not usually go into the Prison Facility, they have no chance getting out! Most of us do not need to go into the cell, especially the ones who are heavily guarded. You're to simply a test run until we use random persons to do this, but for now, we need to know if it'll work. Can you do that much?"**_

"… _**Uhh… fine. I better getting more vacation time for this!"**_

She sighed, smirking more as all the criminals blamed _her _for putting them there, ignoring the fact that if they had committed a crime, they would not be here in the first place.

But it still felt good, to be the cause of something this … noble.

_Maybe it won't be so bad after all. _

She opened her X powder, searching for the codes Jerry sent her.

_Hmm… Cell number 549, wow the top Prison Cells? Who did he send me to anyway?_

She shrugged it off, knowing the criminal could do nothing, and simply began looking at the criminals that were caged inside while a security guard led her to Cell # 549.

All around her stood faces, all filled with anger and hatred, probably cursing her to the depths of Hell at this point, mostly because the only reaction she gave them was not one of fear, but one of pride.

And it really did feel good.

She rolled back her shoulders as she was taken upstairs, waiting to be led to the cell.

"Be careful, this criminal always finds a way out. We want to try it on him first, since we can't seem to keep him in." The guard before her said, and with his comment Sam's brain worked wonders, immediately thinking of one person.

_Is it really… nah. I'm sure there are others. _

She yawned, annoyed that her break was ruined, but hopefully this criminal would insult her as well.

Ah, she couldn't _wait _to see his or her face. It would really make her feel better.

A man stood before her, by Cell # 549, waiting to open the device and make sure the criminal didn't get out. He motioned her to come closer, and she nodded, passing the glass that served as a barrier.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the brown hair.

_Oh my God it is him! _

She sighed, trying to calm her nerves, knowing if she didn't do this fast enough, Tim Scam could get out again.

"Now, there are more precautions to make sure _he, _and other criminals don't get out, but we want to do this one step at a time. If this fails, we know there are more ways to stop him from escaping. At this rate, there's no way he can get out without someone helping him."

She nodded slowly, her gaze transfixed on Scam.

It was odd, she didn't find herself smirking as a pang of pride hit her, nor did she find herself amused at what he did.

She could only stare at him, unable to move her gaze away.

No longer was the criminal angry or unable to do anything. No longer was she proud.

It was the opposite. And both of them knew it.

He stared at her back, equally transfixed but at the same time, his stare had a more playful tone to it. He knew her and knew she couldn't do a single thing to stop him right now, and she knew it too.

And it made her mad… well, it should have.

"And that's what we're going to do, Miss, are you listening?"

"Yes." She said, not missing a beat. She scowled slightly as a small smirk graced his lips, and found herself wondering why she didn't feel that same pride that came when she saw all the other criminals.

Several guards surrounded the cell, all with guns up and ready to shoot in case Scam got out. She sighed, nodded towards the man, and bending down in order to let the scanner scan her eye.

While he went to remove the top of the case, she noticed Scam, out of the corner of her eye, making hand signs and playing it off as if he was doing nothing but fidgeting.

_What the… _As the man kept unscrewing the top of the case for the scanner, she narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what he was saying.

_Is that sign language?_

It was, and she tried to figure out the message he was sending her.

The man nodded, and Sam let her eye be scanned, and then blinked, still trying to overcome her shock at what Scam had said.

_Why would he think I would do that? _She thought, but didn't find herself cursing at him. She let her hand and finger be scanned, and then went nodded towards the guards as she walked away, but not before letting her eyes meet his.

She shook her head, and walked away, trying not to think about what he had said.

_**Get Me Out.**_

* * *

As if she was hypnotized, she walked forward, no emotions in her dull green eyes. Hints of moonlight hit her hair, trying to illuminate her, only to fail.

In a matter of minutes, she had avoided the cameras and motion and heat sensors, (turning them off, making her glad she was a superspy), and crouched in front of the panel that required a specific eye match and handprint.

Hers, to be exact.

She didn't know why she was doing it, but even at the depths of the night he was still awake, waiting for her to make her arrival.

She did so.

Flashes of his pearly white teeth were shown when he began smirking at the sight of his enemy helping him escape.

Ah, the sweet smell of irony.

In a matter of moments, her scanner had recognized her, and soon he was able to walk out the cell in peace with his freedom, taking in all the guards that were knocked out swiftly.

She was looking down, her arms crossed, trying to avoid looking at him again, at the stare that had her captivated all afternoon.

She wanted to see it again.

He slowly walked to her, and it wasn't long before his left hand was placed on her right hip, his face coming closer to hers so he could speak into her ear.

"Thank you _Samantha._"

He took his time removing himself from her, letting his cheek and nose brush her face, letting his hand dangle across her waist, taking in the girl who had let him out.

She nodded slowly, as if she was hypnotized even though she wasn't, and gave him the keys to one of WOOHP's choppers.

He deliberately took his time taking the keys from her small, fragile hands, letting his hand come in contact with hers, trying to keep her distracted.

"We'll meet again."

He disappeared, and only after his haunting face was gone did Sam realize what she did.

_Crap._

* * *

**Yea… :p**

**Review if you want me to write more stories!! (if you don't, pretend you do and review anyway). **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
